De amor y otros dolores
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: De las dos era la menor, de las dos era la pasable, de las dos ella no importaba. Porque Lucy Weasley se resignó a que su hermana siempre fuese mejor.


_**Disclaimer: Jotaká es una mujer hermosa, fuerte y humilde. Yo soy sólo una chica de quince años a la que le divierte escribir disparates. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco gano dinero con esto. Triste pero cierto.**_

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera_** **"**

 **...**

 **Lucy tenía tres, Molly tenía cinco.**

 **Lucy quería jugar con su papá, Molly quería charlar con él.**

 **—** **¡Papá! ¡Papá!**

 **Una pequeña de cabellos cobrizos entra en el despacho de su padre saltando y riendo. Percy Weasley abre los ojos horrorizado, ¡su hija estaba llena de barro!**

 **La pequeña tenía el vestido manchado de barro, su cabello enredado con hojas y sus mejillas coloradas y salpicadas de tierra. Lucy había tenido un buen momento correteando a los gnomos.**

 **—** **¡Lucy Sarah Weasley Flawley! ¿Por qué estás tan sucia?**

 **Lucy retrocede ante los gritos de su padre, ella sólo quería jugar con él, ella sólo quería que él también se divirtiese.**

 **Los ojos de la castaña se llenan de lágrimas y sus labios forman un puchero.**

 **—** **Pa-pá.**

 **—** **Papá nada jovencita. ¡Anda a limpiarte! ¡Estas goteando barro! ¡Podrías enfermarte! —Percy jala sus cabellos furioso y observa iracundo a la castaña—. Si sólo fueras más como Molly.**

 **Y las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por la cara de la pequeña que corre fuera del despacho de su padre.**

 **Que corre de las miradas reprobatorias de él y su hermana.**

 ** _¿Por qué tenía que ser como Molly? Ella era Lucy._**

 **...**

 **El tiempo había pasado desde aquel episodio.**

 **Lucy había aprendido que a su papá le disgustaba el desorden y desaprobaba la mala conducta. Lucy nunca más entró al despacho de su padre goteando barro, Lucy nunca más correteo a los gnomos, Lucy nunca más molestó a su padre.**

 **Pero él seguía comparándola con Molly, pero él seguía prefiriendo a su hermana.**

 **Lucy podría tener buenas notas, pero Molly nunca bajaba de un Excepcional.**

 **Lucy no causaba problemas, pero Molly era prefecta.**

 **Lucy era amable y tímida, pero Molly era sociable y carismática.**

 **Lucy nunca podría aspirar a ser Molly, Molly siempre sería mejor que Lucy.**

 **—** **Tienes que entenderlos, Lu. Ellos son idénticos—le decía su madre cuando Lucy iba llorando con ella—. Él también te quiere, Lu.**

 **Y Lucy lo sabía, ella sabía que su padre la amaba. Lucy sabía que amaba a su hermana, ella sabía que Molly también la amaba.**

 **Pero la castaña estaba cansada de ser comparada.**

 **La castaña estaba cansada de que quisiesen que ella fuera Molly Weasley II.**

 ** _Ella sólo era Lucy Weasley, ella era pequeña, inferior._**

 **...**

 **Ese año Lucy entraría en quinto y Molly en séptimo.**

 **Las dos hermanas se sentaron en un compartimiento del tren escarlata despidiéndose de sus padres por la ventanilla.**

 **—** **¿Crees que me nombren prefecta? —La pregunta escapa de los labios de Lucy antes de poder frenarla.**

 **Molly ladea la cabeza observando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.**

 **—** **¿Quieres ser prefecta? —Cuestiona la pelirroja.**

 **—** **Yo... eh... yo...—Lucy carraspea ocultando su cara tras su cabello—. Sólo me lo preguntaba.**

 **La barbilla de Lucy es alzada y sus ojos se conectan con los azules zafiros de su hermana.**

 **—** **Eres muy especial a tu manera, Lucy. Y si de verdad deseas ser prefecta, lo serás. Pero no trates de ser algo que no deseas—Molly deposita un beso en la frente de su hermana y la abraza.**

 **Y Lucy le devuelve el abrazo a su hermana, sonriendo.**

 **Porque pese a que la comparasen a cada momento con ella, la castaña tenía más razones para quererla que para detestarla.**

 **...**

 **Lucy estaba enfrascada en una redacción de pociones. La castaña era buena en todas las materias, pero pociones era su dolor de cabeza.**

 **—** **Simplemente no puedo, ¡no puedo! —La castaña recoge sus cosas y las tira en su mochila.**

 **Sale de la biblioteca dando zancadas. Necesitaba relajarse.**

 **Inmersa en sus pensamientos llega debajo de un frondoso árbol frente al Lago Negro, su lugar favorito.**

 **Lucy se quita la capa, las medias y los zapatos, se afloja la corbata y se sienta en el césped suspirando.**

 **La grama fresca bajo sus pies y palmas la hacen respirar tranquilamente. Y poco a poco los pensamientos van dejando su mente, hasta que solo eran las hondas del lago, la briza fresca, el olor a tierra y ella.**

 **Lucy amaba el otoño, le gustaba tomar una buena taza de chocolate de vainilla viendo las hojas de los árboles caer, amaba la briza fresca y húmeda, le fascinaba el olor a tierra mojada.**

 **La castaña tiene la mirada perdida en las ondas del Lago Negro cuando escucha unas risas. Curiosa lleva la mirada hasta el sonido que irrumpe la tranquilidad del ambiente y cuando ve a quienes pertenecen su corazón se detiene.**

 **Era su hermana y su mejor amigo que venía empujándose y riendo. Cuando el dúo se acerca a la castaña, Lucy desea poder desaparecer, desea ser invisible.**

 **—** **¡Lucy! —La risa de su hermana la obliga a despejar su cara de cabello y forzar una sonrisa.**

 **—** **Molls—saluda la castaña viendo como la pelirroja y el pelinegro se acercan a ella.**

 **—** **Hola, Lucy.**

 **—** **Hola, Frank.**

 **—** **¿Qué haces, Lu?**

 **Cuando Molly se siente a su lado Lucy se despide de su momento de paz.**

 **—** **Estaba pensando—la castaña se encoje de hombros—. Una redacción de pociones me tiene loca.**

 **—** **¿Poción matalobos? —La pregunta de Frank hace que Lucy se sonroje.**

 **Eso sucedía cada vez que el pelinegro le hablaba directamente.**

 **—** **Ajam.**

 **—** **A mí me pareció fácil—el comentario de Molly hace que Lucy ruede los ojos.**

 **—** **Soy un asco en pociones, Molls—se queja la castaña.**

 **—** **Yo puedo ayudarte—Lucy observa fijamente a Frank.**

 **—** **¿Lo harías? —Pregunta sin saber qué sentir. Alegría o pánico.**

 **—** **Seguro, Lu—el corazón de Lucy se siente caliente hasta que escucha las siguientes palabras de Frank—. Cualquier cosa por la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amiga.**

 **La castaña fuerza una sonrisa—. Gracias.**

 **Los amigos se quedan un rato más y luego se marchan con Molly enloqueciendo por una tarea de Aritmancia.**

 **Cuando Lucy está a solas suspira amargamente.**

 ** _Porque Molly siempre sería superior a ella, siempre tendría lo que ella querría._**

 **...**

 **Lucy caminaba despreocupadamente por los desérticos pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía un período libre y había decidido vagar por los pasillos.**

 **Cuando una voz que conoce muy bien grita su nombre se detiene abruptamente y luego de unos segundos se da la vuelta.**

 **—** **Frank—sonríe con los labios apretados, observando el suelo.**

 **—** **¿Aún tienes problemas con pociones?**

 **La pregunta del pelinegro la desconcierta,** ** _¿aún lo recordaba?_**

 **—** **Terminé aquella redacción de pociones—termina por decir la castaña y antes de poder detenerse sigue hablando—. Pero sigo siendo un asco.**

 ** _Maldita bocota Weasley._**

 **—** **Mi proposición sigue en pie—el pelinegro le sonríe y Lucy se siente desarmada, aceptará todo lo que él le diga—. ¿Mañana estás ocupada?**

 **—** **No—responde inmediatamente.**

 **—** **Entonces nos vemos después de clases, en la biblioteca.**

 **Y con una última sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla Frank deja a Lucy Weasley confundida y muy acalorada.**

 **...**

 **Lucy no recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en su vida y tan excitada.**

 **¡Estaba por reunirse con Frank! ¡Con el tipo del cual estaba enamorada desde hace cuatro años!**

 **—** **Controlate, Weasley—se espeta deteniéndose en medio de su recorrido.**

 **—** **¿De qué tendrías que controlarte, Lucy?**

 **La pregunta de Frank hace que haga un pequeño salto sobre sí misma.**

 ** _Genial_** **, piensa amargamente la castaña.**

 **La había escuchado hablando sola, seguro ahora pensaría que era una loca. Por su parte la castaña lo creía, es decir, había oído un tono coqueto en la pregunta del pelinegro, eso sólo podía ser imaginaciones suyas.**

 **Lucy se regaña mentalmente ordenándose concentrarse. Frank sólo estaba siendo amable porque ella era hermana de Molly.**

 **Y ese pensamiento es suficiente para que su ánimo decaiga.**

 **—** **Nada—responde finalmente Lucy—. ¿Comenzamos?**

 **Cuanto antes terminaran menor sería su suplicio.**

 **Luego de dos largas horas Lucy se había deshecho de su timidez, de su capa, de su jersey y corbata. Ahora la castaña tenia su cabello amarrado en una desordenada coleta, los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca abiertos y los ojos cansados.**

 **—** **No puedo más, no puedo—Lucy cierra de golpe su libro de pociones y se recuesta de su silla echando la cabeza hacia atrás.**

 **—** **Creo que será mejor que continuemos mañana—la castaña observa con una ceja ladeada a Frank cuando capta su tono nervioso.**

 **—** **¿Te pasa algo, Frank? —Pregunta sentándose bien en la silla, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con las piernas cruzadas.**

 **—** **Na-nada—la tartamudez del pelinegro se le hace divertida a la castaña.**

 **—** **Oh, vamos, Longbottom. No seas mentiroso—el tono de Lucy es risueño, juguetón.**

 **Pero la actitud despreocupada de la castaña se va rápido cuando el pelinegro se levanta a ella con una sonrisa felina.**

 **En un reflejo se levanta de golpe quedando a centímetros de la cara del Longbottom.**

 **—** **Si estamos hablando de ocultar información no soy el único que lo está haciendo, Weasley—advierte el pelinegro.**

 **Lucy retrocede tragando nerviosa y maldice su suerte cuando choca con una pared.**

 **—** **¿Qu-ué haces? —La tartamudez de Lucy hace que Frank sonría de lado.**

 ** _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente caliente?_**

 **Lucy entreabre los labios dejando escapar una exhalación nerviosa cuando el pelinegro pega su cuerpo al de ella. Ella siempre lo había admirado desde lejos, había amado sus ojos negros y su aire sereno.**

 **Pero ahora podía detallarlo perfectamente.**

 **Sus ojos eran dos posos negros rodeados por largas pestañas gruesas, su nariz era recta y masculina, su mandíbula marcada, sus cejas espesas y sus labios, oh, Merlín, sus labios eran rosados y delgados. Unos labios perfectamente besables que estaban a centímetros de los de ella.**

 **—** **¿Me tienes miedo, Lu?**

 ** _Adiós, bragas._**

 **El tono bajo, ronco y juguetón del mayor hicieron a Lucy una masa de sensaciones. Y sacando un lado que nunca había visto le sonríe torcidamente.**

 **—** **Yo no le temo a nada, Frank—el tono de voz de la Weasley es bajo, rítmico y provocador.**

 **—** **Lucy no...**

 **La advertencia del pelinegro muere en sus labios cuando Lucy se pega más a él, sujetando sus hombros, rosando deliberadamente su cuerpo.**

 **—** **¿Ahora quién tiene miedo, Frankie?**

 **El pelinegro traga en grueso, para después sonreír descaradamente.**

 **—** **Nadie, Lucy.**

 **Y antes de que la castaña pueda procesarlo los labios de Frank Longbottom están sobre los de ella.**

 **Los labios calientes y húmedos de Frank Longbottom, el tipo que siempre ha amado, la hacen olvidar su nombre, su apellido.**

 **Los labios codiciosos de Frank hacen que la castaña sea un cúmulo de sensaciones y deseos.**

 **...**

 **Habían pasado dos semanas del** ** _incidente_** **, como Lucy había decidido bautizarlo, y la castaña se había esforzado en evitar al pelinegro a toda costa.**

 **En el momento Lucy se había sentido invencible, se había sentido completa, se había sentido perfecta. Pero ahora, ahora estaba llena de dudas.**

 **La castaña había huido, había escapado como un cobarde rata del pelinegro. En medio de su desastre había corrido donde Lily.**

 **La pelirroja había armado una fiesta cuando se enteró del** ** _apasionado y cachondo beso desvirgador_** **, según lo había bautizado, y luego observó a Lucy incrédula cuando la castaña le confesó que había huido. Segundos le bastó a Lily entender los motivos de la castaña.**

 **—** **Él te beso a ti, Lucy. No a ella. Él te quiere a ti, no a ella—le había dicho su mejor amiga observándola severamente, Lucy se había sentido incómoda hasta que Lily soltó un comentario más normal en ella—. Además, la que lo pones eres tú, no ella.**

 **Y la pelirroja se había lanzado a burlarse de la castaña.**

 **Lucy lo había reflexionado y sí, la Potter tenía razón (que no se enterase que yo tenia el ego bien arriba). Frank la había besado a ella, no a Molly. Frank la había escogido a ella, no a su hermana.**

 **Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de haber huido y estaba segura como el infierno que no le volvería a dar la cara al pelinegro. No, al menos, por su propio pie.**

 **Por eso cuando escucha su nombre siendo pronunciado por sus labios, maldice estar sola.**

 ** _Mis malditos gustos sobre lugares favoritos_** **, piensa viendo el Lago Negro.**

 **—** **Lucy—repite el pelinegro y la castaña hunde más la cabeza en sus brazos—. Lucy, mírame.**

 **—** **No—deja escapar la castaña con un puchero.**

 **Sin embargo el pelinegro no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. Por eso, olvidándose que estaban en pleno descanso y casi todo Hogwarts estaba en los jardines, alza a la castaña que lanza un grito enredando sus piernas en su cintura y aferrándose a sus hombros.**

 **—** **¡Bájame, Frank Longbottom! —El grito de Lucy sale ahogado.**

 **Por Merlín, ¡que Frank Longbottom la tenía presionada contra un árbol!**

 **Ella no era de piedra, no, señor. Ella sentía. Y claro que su temperatura se elevo en reacción al cuerpo del pelinegro.**

 **—** **No hasta que me digas por qué me evitas—la determinación del pelinegro se ve debilitada cuando pronuncia las siguientes palabras—. Si es que no te gusto... lamento...**

 **Lucy deja de removerse y observa perpleja al pelinegro.**

 **—** ** _¿Qué?_**

 **—** **Yo... lo siento... yo pensé... pensé...**

 **—** **Ay, Merlín. No entiendes nada—Lucy sacude la cabeza y con su mano derecha tapa la boca del pelinegro, Frank la mira confundido y ella le devuelve la mirada con fiereza—. Estoy enamorada de ti desde primer año—confieso sin ningún tacto y el pelinegro abre los ojos en shock—. Déjame hablar—advierte y cuando Frank asiente la castaña suspira—. Ciertamente no me di cuenta en primer año, Merlín, era una chiquilla. Lo noté en tercer año, cuando en vacaciones de navidad bailaste ese vals con Molly, sentí como mi corazón se rompía. ¡Estaba totalmente en shock! ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada? ¡Pero si sólo era una pequeña! Después me ordené calmarme y lo analicé, hija de Percy Weasley tenía que ser, después de una hora llegué a la conclusión de que sí, efectivamente, estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de mi hermana, ¡qué cliché! Me ilusioné, digo. No soy fea, no soy tonta y tampoco soy muy insulsa. Tenía oportunidad—Lucy se permite una sonrisa amarga—, luego recordé a Molly. A mi perfecta hermana. Mi hermana hermosa, inteligente y carismática, que además era tu mejor amiga. Mis oportunidades se esfumaron como la comida del tío Ron en su plato. Me callé lo que sentía, callé mis sentimientos. Molly siempre había sido mejor que yo, ¡y no creas que odio a mi hermana! La amo, simplemente he aceptado que ella está sobre mí. Y entonces llegas y me besas, llegas y haces que mi corazón de volteretas y mi estómago se convierta una masa de nervios. Pero callé durante tanto tiempo, que cuando tenía lo que quería, me asusté, dejé que mis inseguridades fueran más fuertes que mis convicciones y huí—Lucy respira hondo, ya con las dos manos en los hombros de Frank, y observa con una media sonrisa al pelinegro—. Pero no creas ni por un minuto que no te quiero, Frank Longbottom. Porque yo te amo.**

 **Lucy baja la cara, tratando de ocultarse con su cabello. Y** ** _tratando_** **es la palabra clave, ya que luego de unos segundos su barbilla es alzada y sus ojos azules grisáceos se prenden en los ojos color chocolate amargo de Frank.**

 **—** **No eres tonta, fea o insulsa, Lucy—Frank desliza sus manos en las mejillas de la Weasley, acariciando sus pómulos—. No sólo eres linda, eres increíblemente hermosa. No sólo eres un poco inteligente, eres la mujer más sabia que conozco y, definitivamente, no eres sólo un poco interesante, pues me he pasado horas pensando en tus cualidades. Eres humilde, eres amable, eres sincera, eres divertida, eres perfecta, Lucy Weasley. Y, así tuvieses los miles de defectos, no me importarían. Porque el amor es ciego. Y yo te amo Lucy Sarah Weasley Flawley.**

 **Ahora el turno de la castaña de estar asombrada.**

 ** _¿Que él qué? ¿Cómo?_**

 **—** **Yo...**

 **—** **Sólo bésame, Lu.**

 **Y antes de que Lucy cumpla su orden, Frank se encarga de robarle un dulce beso a la castaña.**

 **Las defensas de Lucy bajan, su corazón estalla en rápidos latidos y sus ojos se cierran mientras sus manos se cuelgan del cuello del pelinegro.**

 ** _Él la amaba a ella._**

 ** _Ella lo amaba a él._**

 **Y cuando la familia Weasley estalla en aplausos Lucy esconde su cara en el cuello del pelinegro.**

 **—** **Estaban tardando demasiado, ustedes dos—Lucy se escapa de su escondite cuando escucha las palabras de su hermana. Molly se había acercado a la pareja con las manos en la cadera, que tenía ladeada, y una sonrisa divertida—. Estaba considerando encerrarlos en un armario.**

 **—** **¿Tú...**

 **—** **¿Lo sabías? —Molly observa a Lucy con una ceja alzada para echarse a reír—. Por Merlín, Lu, eres mi hermana, ¡te conozco! Y tú, Frank, eres mi mejor amigo. Denme un poco de crédito, por favor.**

 **—** **¿Y no te molesta?**

 **—** **¿Molestarme? —Molly ríe sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú felicidad nunca me molestará, Lucy. Pero justo ahora me está molestando tus manos sobres los muslos de mi hermanita, Frank.**

 **El pelinegro inmediatamente deja a Lucy sobre sus pies, ocasionando que la castaña se tambalee por sostener de nuevo su peso, y mira a su mejor amiga sonrojado.**

 **—** **¡Ustedes son tan tiernos! —Ríe la pelirroja.**

 **Y Lucy tiene que aguantar las burlas del resto de su familia, sobre todo las de James y Fred, cuando se acercan. Pero no le importaba, porque tenía a su pelinegro.  
Ella aguantaría las interminables burlas de toda su familia por él.**

 **—** **Y, Lu, ¿cómo planeas decirle al tío Percy? —La pregunta de Fred hace que la Weasley se atragante.**

 ** _¡Merlín, su padre!_**

 **—** **Deja de molestar, Fred—Molly se posa al lado de Lucy sujetando su mano—. Porque la pregunta real sería, ¿cómo planeas tú decirle al tío George que sales con Aileen Nott?**

 **Y Lucy ríe junto a toda su familia que se sumerge en una divertida charla sobre la novia del pelirrojo.**

 **—** **Te quiero, Molls—confiesa la castaña recostando su cabeza en el hombro de de la pelirroja.**

 **—** **Y yo te quiero a ti, Lu—le responde su hermana rodeándola en un abrazo.**

 **Porque no importaba que tan seguido compararan a Lucy con su hermana mayor.  
Ella sabía muy bien quién era ella. **

**Y ella era Lucy Weasley, la hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley, la hermana de Molly Weasley y novia de Frank Longbottom.**

 **Y ella no iba a dejar que los demás empañasen su personalidad o su relación con su hermana.**

 **...**

 **N° de palabras: 3014.**

 **Siempre he sentido debilidad por Lucy, es una de mis Weasleys favoritas :3 Y me ha encantado entrar en su mente.**

 **Fue divertido y fácil, refrescante.**

 **He amado la portada, ¿ustedes no?**

 _ **Carly C.**_


End file.
